By the case
by Bikergirl08
Summary: A very sexy Edward runs into Bella one night at a convenience store. AH


"You can buy these by the case, it'd be a lot cheaper…" Edward could still hear that hot, little Bella Swan's comment about his condom purchase at the store tonight. Shedding his jacket, he slid into the big, comfy chair in his room and closed his eyes. He could still see her big, blue eyes looking up at him and her pink tongue sneaking out to wet her lips as she studied him.

"You gonna help me use 'em if I buy them by the case, darlin'?" he drawled.

"That depends", Bella replied teasingly, "am I gonna to be the only one helping you?"

Edward reached over the counter and put his hands on her rib cage, lifted her onto the counter so she sat facing him on the customer side, and stepped between her legs.

Leaning in so his lips were a millimeter away from hers, he whispered, "Baby, if you were helping me, I wouldn't need anyone else".

Edward brushed his lips against Bella's so gently she barely felt it before stepping away, leaving her feeling empty and achy. She stared, transfixed, at his confident swagger, wondering what her stride would look like after he was done with her, till he got to the door.

"Edward, wait!" she called breathlessly.

Edward smirked as he turned to answer her, "yeah, darlin?"

"O-okay", Bella felt so flushed she could barely get the word out.

He was back between her legs in a second, whispering against her lips, "okay, what darlin?"

Bella pressed her lips softly against his and spoke so low he barely heard her, "okay, I'll help you".

Edward sucked in a breath before kissing her. Licking the line of her lips, he took full advantage of the opening she gave him when she sighed with pleasure. He put his big hands on her hips and pulled her to him so that her center cradled his hardness before wrapping one hand in her shiny, brown hair and wrapping the other arm around her so tight every inch of her body was pressed against his.

Bella couldn't get enough of Edward's mouth or his hands on her. Forgetting that they were in the middle of a convenience store, she kissed him harder running her fingers through his messy, bronze hair and pressing herself closer.

"I need you Edward, right now", she could hear herself begging but couldn't bring herself to care, all she had ever wanted was for Edward to notice her and it was so much better than she could ever have imagined. Moving her hips against his in an attempt to ease the ache inside of her, she leaned back in his arms so she could run her hand over his perfect, hard chest and stomach. When she got to the button on his jeans, she sucked in a breath as she slid her hand underneath and wrapped her fingers around his long, hard cock.

"Edward, please. Inside of me now, " she commanded.

"Unh", Edwards's eyes rolled back in his head as her soft, little fingers gripped his length and moved up and down him in time to the rhythm of her hips.

"Fuck yes baby", he whispered against her ear, licking the shell of her ear before thrusting against her. Pushing himself away from her, he unbuttoned his pants and slid her skirt up. Grabbing a pocketknife from the display next to them, he sliced the sides of her panties and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

"This what you want, sugar?"

"God yes, Edward. Please fuck me", Bella leaned her head back, nearly passing out as Edward rubbed the tip of his cock against her wetness.

"With pleasure, darlin", Edward slid into her with one smooth thrust, his teeth grinding with the amazing feeling of being in her hot, tight warmth. Setting a pace, sliding in and out of hot channel as she gripped his shoulders, head back, pert breasts bouncing with their rhthym.

"Harder Edward, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow", she begged as he pounded her in full view of anyone who might happen to walk into the store.

"I'm all about the service, darlin, " Edward bit out as he upped his pace, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, this free. It seemed like he'd had a thing for little Bella Swan for years, since she turned 18 and wore that hot red dress to the only bar in town for her birthday celebration. And now he was fucking her, hearing her gasp every time his cock went in and her breath go out every time he withdrew. Running one big hand down her neck, across her chest, brushing her nipples and down her stomach, he stopped where they were currently joined and started to rub and pinch her clit and he sped up his thrusts.

Bella managed to gasp Edward's name before climaxing in such a state that an array of colors previously only described in books appeared behind her eyelids. Edward thrust a few more times before coming inside her, pressing his lips against hers before gathering her against him in the shelter of his muscular arms.


End file.
